


Aloha (Goodbye)

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Post 10x22, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: A sad little drabble re 10x22. The way I see it, there’s only one reason Steve would have left Hawaii – If Danny was no longer there.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Aloha (Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me at like 6am this morning. I'm sorry...

“Go.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah.”

As soon as Steve leaves the room, Danny feels the last remnants of his energy leave him. Pain flares up under his rib cage and he quickly regrets telling Steve to go. He knows they need to catch Daiyu Mei, but suddenly Danny just needs his friend beside him.

Suddenly, he’s pretty sure something’s not right.

It’s getting harder to breathe.

Short, panting gasps escape him as he presses the call button by his left hand, the monitor beside him beeping erratically.

Nurses and doctors flood the room, but Danny can barely see them, his vision blurring. Everything is gray and hazy.

He still can’t breathe.

Pain flashes across his chest again, intense and all consuming, and then…

Nothing.

Steve is with Lincoln and Quinn when he gets the call. They’ve finished at the graveyard and tracked Daiyu Mei to the docks. They have SWAT and tactical with them, ready to engage.

He’s so focused on the job at hand that he doesn’t even look at the caller ID. “McGarrett.”

“Commander.” The voice on the other end is female, Steve doesn’t recognise it, but catches the sadness in her voice.

“Yes, who’s this?”

“My name is Nurse Pratchett, from Oahu Medical.”

Danny’s hospital. Steve’s breath leaves him at once.

“I’m sorry to inform you that Detective Williams passed away, ten minutes ago.”

Steve goes cold. In an instant, he feels numb. “W-What?”

“He was having difficulty breathing and was rushed into emergency surgery. His lung had collapsed. We were able to repair the damage but despite intubation his pressure bottomed out, and his heart went into arrhythmia. After the trauma he suffered, the stress was just too much for his body.”

Steve can barely hear what she’s saying. Everything feels fuzzy and disorientated.

_Danny’s gone._

Lincoln frowns at him, telling Steve they’re moving out. Steve acts on autopilot, closing the phone and raising his firearm instead.

_Danny’s gone._

_Danny’s gone._

_Danny’s gone._

That’s all he can think as he chases Daiyu Mei through the maze of containers. He’s gone, and she’s the one responsible.

He puts on a burst of speed, fuelled by the sudden anger that overtakes the numbness. She wanted to make him suffer. She hurt Danny. She took him away.

She deserves what’s coming.

When he finally corners her, he stares down the barrel of his gun for too long. She’s laughing at his hesitance, and he wants nothing more than to pull the trigger.

But he knows it’s not what Danny would want.

He doesn’t hear Lincoln and Quinn come up behind him, doesn’t see the look on their faces at his words.

“Daiyu Mei, you are under arrest for the murder of Detective Daniel Williams.”

The cuffs clink around her wrists with an echo of finality, but it does nothing to sooth the agony in Steve’s heart.

Later, when they ask him why he’s leaving, he’s staring out at the ocean from his and Danny’s chairs. He doesn’t even look up.

“Hawaii isn’t home without him.”


End file.
